Talks Machina Episode 58
| Image = TM_58.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Taliesin Jaffe, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 58 | GnSNum = C2E10a | Airdate = 2018-03-20 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:20:16 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UWuZ538-tA | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-eighth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Sunday March 25th’s Wondercon panel will be airing next Tuesday in place of Talks Machina * Selena the cameraperson is leaving for another job. Brian briefly interviews her about this. * Lars Idar Hagen: For both: Did Jester’s account of her meeting with the Traveler confirm your suspicions that she’s a bit crazy? Considering no one was there to witness it? * @ElectricR0MEO: Liam: I love the choice of Keen Mind as your feat. Was this strictly a role playing decision in order to really showcase how Caleb’s brain works or were there specific situations from last campaign that made you wish you had had it? * Caitlin Hurbin: For Taliesin: During some moments we’ve seen Molly consult his cards before making an action, but he hasn’t commented on it at all. Have the cards actually influenced your choices or is it just flavor? * Cuddlefish333: Liam: How does Caleb feel about the others being so protective of him in fights? Does he feel grateful, embarrassed, guilty, or something else? * @dante_alicheery: Taliesin: Is shoving people socially against walls something Molly does often or was this a special case. * @rachelbones: Liam: what was going through Caleb’s head during that “social” wall-pinning? * Badgersprite: Both: How did the confrontation between Molly and Caleb affect your characters’ views of the other? Did it fit with assumptions they already made about each other, or were they surprised by the other’s actions? * Gif of the Week: Melanie Gillies aka wolfedragon’s gif of Sam’s ballet mashed up with Sam’s acapella performance at the University of Virginia * @inferiorwit: Taliesin: Did you push for the bathouse visit specifically so you could show off Molly’s tattoos? * ForsakenGrundle: To Liam: Considering Caleb’s relatively high charisma stat, did you always plan for Caleb to be socially awkward or was that an in game character development? * @MegMHanna: Taliesin: do Molly’s tattoos hold any special meaning, or are they just to be ostentatious and cool? * Charlie John Boychuck: For both: are you enjoying your characters? What’s been your favourite interaction with another PC so far? * @pnurpleplier: For Liam: I think a lot of us were devastated to hear that Caleb doesn’t trust Nott after seeing the relationship they seem to have. Is Caleb just beginning to distrust her after joining the group and no longer being a pair or has he always felt that way? * @husbandgeek: Taliesin, how does it feel to be one of the most sketchiest yet most moral party members? * @Elvisbadger: Liam: He says he doesn’t trust anyone, yet Caleb seems like he’s making an effort to actually get along with some party members. How does he feel about everyone now as opposed to when they first met? * Fanart of the Week: J Pomme aka @_jpomme’s drawing of a moment during the card game. * Seedy88: Taliesin, how did it feel to have Molly mock the spider to death? * Bluebirdsongs: Liam: Had Caleb always intended to give the gold to Jester, or was this a change of heart due to the negative reactions from the party? * @and_critter: Taliesin: Has Molly lost respect for Caleb after what he did or does Molly see a potential student in the art of taking things that aren’t yorus? * @Lost_in_Pink: Both: You both are keeping your backstories pretty close to your chests. Without giving anything away - do you think your characters feel close enough to the group now to soon feel comfortable enough to open up? * @MsGiniinaBottle: For Liam: How do you feel about this new role play dynamic with Laura? In campaign one (no spoilers), the flavor of any antagonism between Vex/Vax was different. How does Caleb feel about Jester and her definition of what is “enough money”? * @nadgamgee: Taliesin: What was Molly’s reaction to Beau claiming the kill of the spider? * @Foster423: Liam: It seems as thought Caleb and Beau’s relationship has had a rocky start. What is it about her that Caleb doesn’t necessarily like or agree with? * Carnival-fish: Taliesin: Molly seems to catch just about every person who tries to do something sneaky in the act. How do you decide when to call them out on it and when to just keep it to yourself? * @NinjaSudo: To All: A challenge faced by any new group (characters and players) is sewing the social contracts of trust. How does this campaign compare to the last? * @skeletalecho: Taliesin, I’ve been meaning to ask this for a week and a half, but you mentioned that a segment of Molly’s tattoos is a floral piece. Any specific flowers in mind, and if so which ones and why? * @DapherCake: Liam: How does it feel to get the Marisha ‘side eye’ in campaign instead of Keyleth’s ‘heart eyes’? * #thankmyguests: Wall-pin Happy, Smut Quest Thriving, and I’m your host, Mall Cops Watch Harder Talks Machina After Dark Quotations External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: